Bearable Pain
by It's Fatima
Summary: When he was forced to flee with his rival, he never thought that the outside world was more dangerous than the inside.
1. Meet Draco

**Title:** Bearable pain

**Summary:** When he was forced to flee with his rival, he never thought that the outside world was more dangerous than the inside.

**Warnings:** Slash – OOC – Maybe OCs

* * *

If there was one person that the great Draco Malfoy hated, it was Hadrian. He hated the man, loathed him and was jealous of him. Hadrian was the person that had everything that Draco ever wished to have; Power, beauty, money and Caius. Caius was the man of his dreams. He really wished that the man was his mate, but you don't always get what you want or even deserve.

He closed his eyes slowly and tried to focus on the tongue that was licking his neck. He loved the feeling of Caius' tongue running on his body. He loved Caius more than he could love anything. Growing up as a human, Draco had everything he wished for. All he had to do was point and say 'mine' and it would be his. Even after he turned into a vampire, he still had everything he wanted except one thing. That would be Caius. He was still grateful of the fact that Caius allowed to share his body with his own. Caius was a cruel, sadistic and hateful vampire and yet… Draco could never hate him. Caius was a perfection that needed to be treasured and he hated that Hadrian never realized that.

"Something in your mind?" whispered Caius as he held Draco on his lap.

"Nothing of concern, Lord Caius," replied Draco. He gasped as he felt the nails digging on his body. It wasn't that painful, but it was still something.

"Do not lie to me," hissed Caius.

"I'm sorry," said Draco as he looked at his lord's eyes. "You do not need to bother with useless, pitiful issues, My Lord. It is just some relationship problems." He lied to Caius in hope that the other man won't be interested in any relationship matters and would just drop it.

"Hmm," hummed the older vampire as he contacted his lips to Draco's flesh.

He knew that the man didn't care. He really knew that but it still hurts. Draco knew that he was cursed to live forever in pain and love.

_You and I are best friends forever now, Draco._

The blonde vampire smiled sadly as he remembered and wished that it was that easy. His father and mother's faces came in his mind. Even after all these years, he was still able to remember every small detail about them. Their faces, personalities, what they liked and disliked, their voices, smiles and tears.

He got startled when he heard a growl from Caius followed by, "Get off."

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I said get off," Caius said as he pushed him from his lap. "I'm not in the mood anymore and apparently neither do you."

"I'm so sorry, My Lord," said Draco. "Please forgive me. I just…"

"You're just?" encouraged Caius.

"I love you," whispered Draco, feeling shy and knowing that the older man would hear him.

"I know you do."

It was a typical answer that Draco heard more than hundreds of times. He knew that the man did not love him. How would he be able to love him if he already had a mate that he loved? Draco could never understand Caius' feelings toward his mate since he, himself, never had a mate. He knew though that if there was no such thing as a mate, Caius would choose him over Hadrian. Draco and Hadrian were so different than each other. Draco was cunning, ambitious and powerful. Hadrian was innocent, vulnerable and weak. It was pathetic watching Hadrian trying to fight with someone. Draco has always looked at him with disgust because of his weakness. How would he be able to protect his mate, Caius, if he was so pathetically weak?

He looked around, only to find himself all alone. Sighing, he went to his own room to pretend to sleep. Pretending to sleep was one of his favorite things to do. As a human, he slept a lot since it was the most thing that he ever liked or even loved. How much he wished to be able to sleep!

The next day, Draco found himself in the library with Alec and Jane. The twins has always intrigued him ever since he first met them. Jane was a cold hearted bitch that hated everyone. Alec on the other hand was a sweet loving vampire.

"It is stupid," said Jane, "really stupid."

"You cannot say that, Jane!" exclaimed Draco.

"Feeding of animals is pathetic," she said. "It does not fulfill your hunger nor does it stop you from lusting over human blood. It is simply pointless. Believe me; I have seen many vampires try to become animal feeders only for them to snap out of it in less than a hundred years of time."

"I would not put it as stupid though," said Draco softly. "I think these people have a great control over their hunger. That is power."

"No one is stopping you from becoming one," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ugh that gives me the chills," said Draco. "You want me to stop tasting this sweet addictive food? Yes, no thank you."

"You never stop to amuse me, dear cousin," Alec laughed and shook his head.

"We finally heard your voice," smirked Draco. "Where's Namal anyway?"

"You really think that he would leave him mate at this time?" asked a bored Jane. "They just found each other. There's no way you are going to see him until they claim each other. It takes a long time."

"You are the expert here," he said as he looked between the twins. It was weird for a brother and sister to be mates after all.

"Did you hear about what Cullen did?" asked Alec. He wanted to start gossiping so badly.

Draco rolled his eyes at his vampire cousin. "What about them? And which one of them this time?

"It is the one goes by the name Edward," answered Alec. "It was bad enough for him to expose us to a human and then turn her, but now it got worse."

"Well, go on!" shouted Draco.

"Don't be impatient, Draco dear," smirked Jane.

"Be quiet," said Draco.

"Do you want me to continue telling you or do you want to keep fighting with Jane?" asked Alec. "Anyway, apparently they had a child born half vampire and half human."

"That's impossible!" said Draco in disbelief.

"We all thought so," replied Alec. "Lord Aro was furious at first, thinking that they have created an immortal child. The Cullens came here after a while and explained everything."

"When was that!"

"When you left for a while."

"I want to see the child," said Draco. "I cannot believe it yet."

After being with the twins for nearly six hours, his Lord, Caius, finally had the time to meet with him. Once again, Draco found himself in the arms of the man he loved. Soon, he forgot everything that happened and focused on Caius.

Just when Draco was about to finish himself, the door opened only to reveal an angry yet hurt Hadrian. He smirked at his rival's look and linked his hands behind his lord's neck.


	2. Hadrian appears

**Title:** Bearable pain

**Summary:** When he was forced to flee with his rival, he never thought that the outside world was more dangerous than the inside.

**Warnings:** Slash – OOC – Maybe OCs

* * *

Hadrian could remember the first time he met his real father. His father was a really scary man that he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him. His real mother on the other hand was a beautiful woman that wore a smile on her face. He was but a four years old child that was nervous and scared. His parents—the ones that raised him were always by his side. James Potter, Lily Evans. He smiled as he remeq he had a younger brother that was their real son.

When his parents died, he felt as if the world had stopped. His father who spoiled and got whatever he wanted, his mother who used to hug him all the time. They were just gone! His older brother took care of him and his other siblings. Oh how he missed his family after all these years.

He stared at his reflection through the mirror and felt disgusted with himself. His body was but of a 15 years old child. His hair was pitch black that reached his lower back. The only thing he truly loved about himself was his red eyes. They were so different and beautiful. So different than his green eyes that he had decades ago.

Footsteps were heard and when he turned to his right, he saw Jane walking toward him with a scowl on her face. Jane was one of the few people that he disliked but tolerated. She was Lord Aro's favorite because of her gift. He wished that he had a different power than the useless one he had.

"Lord Hadrian," she greeted.

"Jane," Hadrian greeted back.

"You are expected to meet Master Aro in two minutes," she said as he raised his eyebrow. "He has some business with you."

"Does Caius know about it?"

He already knew the answer to his own question, but asking was always proper. Caius would check if he asked for his permission later; he knew that very well.

"Alec is informing him at this moment," Jane answered, wanting nothing but leave.

"Alright then."

Hadrian walked in the long corridor while thinking of Aro. Lord Aro was the second vampire he met after his Sire. He was good to Hadrian and that was the thing that Hadrian appreciated the most. He knew that he would never be able to hide anything from his lord, but that was fine with him. He didn't have anything to hide anyway. Aro was a mystery to him and all he really wanted was to please the man.

"Ah, Hadrian!" exclaimed Aro in happiness.

"Good evening, Lord Aro, Lord Marcus," Hadrian said happily. He doesn't see Marcus much but the man was always kind and loving, even after his mate died.

"Come and sit next to me," Aro instructed.

Hadrian went to him and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Do you know why I called you today, dear childe?" asked Aro.

"No, Master," Hadrian said as he shook his head.

"It appears that we have some troubles these days," his lord said.

"Is everything alright?" Hadrian asked, concerned.

"You do not need to concern yourself with it," Aro said dismissively. "All you need to do is stay by Caius' side at all time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," he murmured.

Hadrian didn't know what to think of the order. Would Caius really allow him to stay by his side all the time? Yes, the man always made a time just for the two of them and made sure to meet with Hadrian every day without exception; but would he really stay with Hadrian all day long? What about his work? What about his lovers? No—Hadrian won't allow himself to think about that at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Aro.

"Nothing," said Hadrian, "Master. I was just wondering what happened. I'm really curious."

He whispered the last sentence and Aro just looked at him amused.

"Run along now, Hadrian," said Aro. "I'm quite busy."

Hadrian walked to the garden that he loved so much. It always calmed him to be near nature. He looked at the gate that was far away from him and sighed. He really wished that Caius would allow him to go out. Ever since he met Caius, 900 years ago, he has never stepped out of their castle. Not even to buy things or hunt.

He heard footsteps and his face lit up as he saw Felix.

"Lix!" he shouted and hugged the huge man.

"Lord Hadrian, hello," said Felix.

"What did you get me from the outside world this time, hmmm?" Hadrian asked excitedly.

"I found this weird device that has a lot of music in it," Felix said sheepishly, "I went to a boring place this time sooo."

"I love it!" Hadrian shouted. "I didn't listen to music in a really long time."

"Demetri's idea was good then," Felix muttered to himself.

"Where is Demetri anyway?"

"He went to see Draco."

Hearing that horrid name made Hadrian freeze in his spot. Draco was one of the many lovers that Caius took to his bed. He could still hear Draco's laughter and arrogance. He could still see his smile and scowl. Draco was one of the most people that he hated. He really wished that his mate was another person. A person who would love him dearly, treasure him beyond words, protect him, and love him once again. He knew… he really knew that Caius does love him, but the man had a personality that needed to be fixed. It was not like his mate didn't care, no—he knew that he did care! It was just a twisted type of love that no one wanted or understood.

"Come back to earth, young lord," the younger, that looked like older vampire said.

Hadrian looked at Felix and grinned.

"I'm going to retire for the day," he announced. "I will see you in few days and you will have to tell me everything that happened in your mission. Later, Lix!"

Felix looked at his lord's mate and shook his head.

"Jane. Yes. Lord Marcus too. Hmm. Mission," he muttered to himself while walking away.

Later that night, Hadrian was once again looking at himself on the mirror. He pinched his cheek until it colored with red. He frowned and did it over and over again. He really hated his stupid gift that made him so normal human-ish. He walked slowly to his bed and threw himself and buried his face on it.

Caius' face came into his mind and he grunted. Just thinking about the older man made him nervous. Caius has always been gentle, caring, and loving toward him; but he was still a ruthless, scary, cheating bastard. He would never deny the fact that he loved Caius more than anything in the world. Caius was the reason he held himself all these years and never thought of dying.

There was just one thing that Hadrian didn't understand. Why was Caius treating him like that? One second he would hold him close and the other would scowl at his direction. He just wished that his love would get better, because Hadrian would never be able to leave him.

The next day, Hadrian found himself reading a book in the library while Caius drawing. He liked the sensation and the moments he shared with his mate and held it dearly to his dead heart. Caius never allows anyone to see him while he draw, or even look at his paintings for that reason. Hadrian was different though; he was always welcomed to watch Caius at any time he wished.

"C- Caius?" said Hadrian nervously. He knew how much Caius loathed to be interrupted while he's doing something.

"Yes, love?" replied Caius as he looked at his younger mate.

"Um. Master Aro said that I should be with you all the time," he said nervously. "I- is it alright? Do you want me to be around?"

Caius stood in front of Hadrian and held his cheeks gently.

"Of course I want you to be around," Caius said as he kissed his mate's forehead. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you when I had to leave last week? I kept thinking about you and only you. I wanted to be near you, to hold you, to listen to your breath and chatter. I missed you dearly."

Hadrian blushed and ducked his head.

"M-master Aro said that there are some problems," Hadrian said. "Is everything alright? Would you be alright?"

"Leave the worrying for me and get it off of you beautiful face," replied Caius. "Don't think about anything else. Just know that if anything to happen, I will protect you."

"I love you," whispered Hadrian.

"I love you more," said Caius as he locked his mouth with the younger one.

"I don't understand," mumbled Hadrian to himself as he smelt some other people's scents on his lover.

Caius hugged him close to himself and Hadrian just closed his eyes. He really didn't want to confront his lover again at this time. He just wanted to feel safe on the arms of the man he loved so much.


	3. Painful Moments

**Title:** Bearable Pain

**Summary:** When he was forced to flee with his rival, he never thought that the outside world was more dangerous than the inside.

**Warnings:** Slash – OOC – Maybe OCs

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what was happening and what was being said to him. He stood in the Throne room in front of Aro, with no one being present in the room except for the two of them. He had always known that Aro didn't like him much and only accepted him because of his old friendship with a certain person, and his power which made him a valuable addition to the coven. He could still remember the first time he met the older vampire. Aro had looked at him with fascination that Draco never had been seen in such a way before. He knew that he was merely a toy for his master but he didn't care much. It wasn't as if his human life was any different. He was the Dark Lord's possession, and now he was his master's possession.

_I deserve that_, thought Draco. He couldn't imagine himself being anything more than a mere pawn to people. He deserved that. He was useless, pathetic, weak, and loathed. He couldn't understand why anyone would like him in the first place. Maybe it was because of his looks and power. As much as he hated to admit it, he was indeed a beautiful creature; perhaps even one of the most beautiful vampires at the time. He was a magic wielder, which was extremely rare. In fact, there has only be two magic wielders vampires in the world, and both of them disappeared mysteriously. Magic Wielders were hunted by all creatures for their rarity and if it wasn't for Aro, Draco was knew he would be dead for sure this time.

"Do you understand now, Draco?" asked Aro.

"Yes, master," answered Draco. "I shall stay away from Lord Caius and his Lord mate from this moment on. I'm not allowed inside their personal wing, and I shall not bother any of them."

"Good boy," smiled Aro. "I have one more thing for you, my dear dragon."

"Anything for you, master."

"I received news of a newborn with an interesting power," said Aro. "I want you to lead a mission and go to retrieve said vampire. You will have all the information regarding the person. The name, power, current place, and allies. I'm counting on you on this mission to be successful. Do not disappoint me."

"Understood."

"One more thing," said Aro. "I know this might be hard for you but I hope you do not take it personally and to the… heart. You will one day meet that mate of yours and you'll forget all about this scandalous issue."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Draco, bowed to his master, and left the room.

He headed to the Dungeon Tower to ease his feelings. Every time he felt down or as if something bothering him, he headed to that specific tower only to see that there were people that had it worse than him. It wasn't like he enjoyed their pain and misery, it was just the fact that his problems didn't seem as important as theirs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Basil!" exclaimed Draco. "I just want to look around."

"As usual, you are not allowed to kill or harm any of the meals or prisoners," said Basil. "You can go in."

"Thank you," said Draco as he walked inside the tower.

Instead of staring at the prisoners as usual, he looked for an empty prison cell and went inside it. He sat on the ground there and hugged himself in the corner of the cell. He wanted to cry so badly. It was a curse that didn't allow them to cry. Crying has always made him feel better after he had a fight with his parents, as much as he hated to admit that some things did in fact made him cry.

His thoughts went to Caius, and he gripped his hair tightly. Caius was the man he truly wanted. He loved him more than anything. He wanted him so badly that it hurt. Why did he have to fall in love? Was it truly love, or was it something else? He didn't understand his own feelings. Maybe he held on the hope of one day being loved by the older vampire. Maybe he was clingy to him because Caius was the only person that treated him good. Sure, he felt as if he was just a toy, but Caius always made sure that Draco was comfortable and alright with anything he was about to do before he did it.

He could still remember when he lost his mother and how his life turned upside down after that. His father was surprisingly the person that got emotionally the most, despite being able to control his emotions well before that. When his mother died while giving birth, his father went mad with rage and sorrow. When they first got married, his father didn't think that he would come to love his wife as much as he did, but he fell for her and appreciated her to be in his and his son's life. Draco didn't know what happened after the death of his mother for days. The moment he heard about it, he locked himself in his room and wasn't ready to face the world outside. His father did the same as Draco and for the first time, he started drinking. Neither of them remembered that she died while giving birth. They didn't care about the child as much. Was he or she alive and well? What was the gender? Who was taking care of the baby? Draco couldn't care any less. All he could think about was his mother. It didn't matter anyway. All the people he had known were probably dead already.

_I wish I could cry I wish I could cry I wish I could cry I wish I could cry_, these words kept repeating themselves inside his mind over and over again for hundreds of times. He forgot about time since it didn't matter anyway. He literally had all the time he would ever need and much more. All he could think about was the depression that killed him as a human, and stayed with him as a vampire.

A gasp was heard and Draco jumped all of a sudden because of it. When he saw who was standing in front of the cell, his eyes widened in shock. The last person he ever wanted to meet when he was in such a state was in front of him.

His enemy, Hadrian, was standing in front of him with a shocked expression. Draco couldn't help the startled look he gave to the other man. Suddenly, what he feared came to life. Hadrian smiled at him and left the dungeons.

All Draco could do was curse himself for being an idiot. How could he get so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the footsteps or the smell of a person walking toward him? He felt so embarrassed about the issue but still didn't care if the other man told anyone about it. All he cared about was Hadrian. He hated him with a burning passion to no end and now, now he saw him in his weakest moment of stupidity.

_You and I are best friends forever now, Draco._

Oh how stupid he was.

* * *

Alec couldn't remember much of his previous life. His sister however remembered some of the horrible things that happened to them. He wished he could remember his life before so he could share the pain with his sister that refused to tell him the details. It must be horrible, for her to keep it a secret from him. It was a weird situation to discover that your own sister was your mate. It wasn't like he felt she was his sister anyway. He has never thought about her in such a way. He could still feel the first time his eyes opened and landed on her. He knew instantly that she was the love of his life. She was simply everything to him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jane, as she slid down the wall to sit next to him in front of the Throne room's door.

"You," he answered truthfully.

She smiled at him. A smile that she gave only to him. A special smile that was his and only his. He loved the smile. He loved the lips that gave him the smile. He loved the face. And he loved her.

"Master Aro commanded me to go in a mission without you," she said.

"What!" Alec was shocked. They have never been separated before that. "I can't be without you. Please, Jane. Let's talk to him together. Maybe he'll let me go with you."

"I tried my hardest but it didn't work," said Jane. "It's only for a week. I'll be back before you even notice."

"I'll miss you so much," he whispered. "I love you."

"And I you," she gave him another smile. "Now stop speaking like this because I'm pretty sure everyone heard."

"Let them hear."

"You know that I hate it when people hear our private conversations," she said. "You know as well that I do not like to display my feelings in front of others."

"Can you tell me what the mission is about?" asked Alec. "Or is it classified as a secret?"

"I can share it with you, but some people aren't allowed to know. This is why we will discuss it in our room."

They heard footsteps coming their way, and saw Hadrian walking with a smile on his lips. He walked in front of them and entered the throne room without even a glance toward them.

"I dislike him," said Jane.

"I never understood why you dislike him in the first place," said Alec. "I've never seen him act cold or disrespectful toward you."

"I'm just not comfortable around him," whispered Jane. "Sometimes I fear him."

"Fear him?"

"He's different," she whispered again. "I can feel it. He's dangerous."


End file.
